Nagisa's Inner Voice
by Twi-chick34
Summary: What was going on with Nagisa during Ushio's birth when she dies, the next five years, meeting again, going back in time, and being back at Ushio's birth, when she survives? Nagisa's POV (T just in case)
1. The Beginning Of A Long Journey

**Nagisa's Inner Voice 1:**

***I do not own Clannad. But I did write this fanfic. I just like to toy around with some ideas. I hope you enjoy.. even though the first chapter and some of the 2nd may be sad. There are some very small details I want to and, a little extra dialogue to the first chapter. I did use some dialogue in this story for all the chapters. I do not own the dialogue. All credit of Clannad goes to the creator. I am not sure of his or her name. Again Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nagisa's POV ~ Ushio's birth (Nagisa's Death)**

It was just a normal day, Tomoya was at work, I was home and cooking dinner. I laid down early because I wasn't quite feeling myself. Tomoya came home to find me laid down and rushed over to my bed side. "Nagisa!?" I felt kind of weak right now.

"It's ok, I was just tired so I wanted to lay down." Tomoya nodded at me. It was then that I felt a fever and an extreme pain course threw my abdomen. "Ow!" Tomoya immediately took my hand in his.

"Nagisa?" I was struggling to much to answer. I was trying to think of a way to ease the pain, and squeezing Tomoya's hand seemed to help. I apologized for it over and over again, but he would insist it was fine and that he was glad he could help. Tomoya began to cry as my pain worsened. "You're alright Nagisa, don't worry. Hang in there. You're going to make it, okay." Again, Tomoya called my name.

"Don't worry about me..." I said weakly, trying to put on a smile for my husband. "I'm fine, I have to look out for Ushio." I breathed in deeply. "After this is over, the three of us are going to live together," I began to cry happily at the thought. ", right here in our very home." Tomoya's eyes still held fear for me, I knew that wouldn't go away, but I tried to lighten the mood. It was then that I heard the front door open and I saw my mother, father, and the mid-wife **(Iagi)** come in. I was slightly relieved.

"Ok we were able to get Iagi **(I think that's how you spell it.)" **I saw my father appear in the room at that moment.

"Damn it, all the cars are stuck on the road. What the hell? Why now?" I laughed inside at my father, always worrying.

"Listen Akio, I need you to boil some water for me, as much as you can."

"Alright." I saw my father disappear into the kitchen and my mother Sanae sat at a table on the hallway. That's when the mid-wife came over to us, sitting next to Tomoya.

"Okasaki, You do what ever you can to encourage your wife." I heard her say. The pain was making me less observant to almost everything.

"Alright." Tomoya said, unchanging is position, I could only tell because I could heard him in the same exact spot. "It's ok if I hold her hand isn't it?" He asked, I wouldn't let go either way. I heard the mid-wife's voice rise as if she was standing up so I tried my best to open my eyes to find her standing smiling at Tomoya.

"Of course. Just hold on, and don't let go." I smiled. If I made it threw this, we were going to be great friends. I felt Tomoya lower himself down to me and kiss my cheek.

"Nagisa, I'm right here with you, ok. Don't give up Nagisa. I know you can do it. It's going to be fine... You're going to have Ushio and we're going to start our new life together." I smiled inside. It helped me somewhat, but the pain, oh the pain!

The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt. It started in my abdomen and would spread across my mid-section, some how reaching the deepest muscles within me. How, or why did this hurt so much.. I guess that's the joy of bringing a child into the world. I was excited. Because soon, Tomoya and I would be parents, parents to a beautiful baby. And even if something did happen to me Tomoya would be able to love him or her, that's all I could ask for.

The nurse kept calmly beckoning me to calm down and to relax, but it was so difficult.

The pain increased and the more it increased the weaker I felt. It soon came to the point of passing out during the climax of every contraction. I was fearful. What did this look like to Tomoya right now? I could only imagine his pain.

The pain stretched on and on, when I was able to breathe for a moment I looked at the clock, I had been in labor for roughly five hours, how much could my or Ushio's bodies take? And shortly after that thought, I heard my and Tomoya's baby, his or her cry was so innocent, so delicate, so new.

After that I felt my consciousness begin to slip. "Nagisa?" I heard Tomoya's pleas. I felt my husband take ahold of my hand and beckon me again. Slowly, and willingly I opened my eyes to see a beautiful baby wrapped in a white blanket in it's daddy's arms. "Nagisa." I was so tired, but tried to force myself to stay awake, but it was so hard. As I tried harder Tomoya and I's baby's wails were more profound. I was overjoyed that our baby had made it here.

"Tomoya?" I asked, my vision getting dimmer.

"She's here. Nagisa, she's right here." He said, his eyes full of oncoming tears. I smiled weakly, trying to see. "You can hear her right? That's our baby." He said, pride in his voice, pride I was happy to hear. "That's our baby crying.

"Y-yeah." I said. I was finding it harder and harder to find my voice.

"Here, look." He said, carefully leaning the baby so I could see her. My little Ushio. "I got to hold her before anyone else. See?" I was overjoyed for us.

"Tomoya.." I whispered. "She turned out so cute."

"This is our little baby Nagisa. It's our little Ushio." I fought to keep my eyes open. My tiredness was beginning to win over.

"Here there Ushio." I said.

"It's a girl. She's as healthy as she can be."

"Yeah, I am so glad I could have her here at home with you. Tomoya I am so sorry I had to make Ushio work so hard for you, but at least we were all together." I was beginning to feel as if I was slipping, slipping from my body. Tomoya continued to cry, out of happiness for Ushio, but fear for me.

"You did a great job. I mean it." But something else came out of my mouth afterwards. Something I felt physically, but didn't want to do.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I'm starting to feel a little tired. Could you let me rest?" I asked, I didn't want to ask it, not at all. I could see the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks at a fast rate. "Just for a second?" I could hear my baby's cries get more and more incoherent. No I wanted to stay! I wanted to stay with my husband and my baby! Please! I could hear my father and mother panicking in the background.

"Nagisa?!" My mother gasped.

"Damn it, the doctor still isn't here!"

"We still can't use the car?!" My mom and dad panicked. I laughed inside again, my dear old dad and mom... I loved them so much, I would miss them dearly, I really was slipping, I could feel it. That's when Tomoya spoke, his voice was clearest in my ears.

"Nagisa. Wait Nagisa, not yet." He pleaded. I fought to stay a longer. As long as I could. "Come on, let's just.. talk a little longer ok." He cried. "You don't have to say anything, just listen." He pleaded again. Ok Tomoya, I will listen.. forever. "Come on you have to look at our baby." He encouraged.

"She looks like a cute little monkey doesn't she?" He asked. I smiled silently. Tomoya, I would miss you the most. I wouldn't ever leave your side, I would guarantee that. "See she's so tiny. Here, I going to call her name ok." He held the baby close. "Ushio," He whispered. "Hey it's daddy, Ushio. This is mommy see, look at her. See?" He asked as our baby continued to cry. "She's ignoring me, guess she doesn't understand yet." I opened my eyes to smile at him again, just to make sure I smiled one last time. I didn't want to leave, and I was fighting it to the best of my ability, but the blackness overcoming my strength, weakening me bit by bit.

"I bet she'll grow up before we know it. She'll start school, we'll have to go clothes shopping with her, we'll have open house and school festivals to go to. We'll do it all as a family.." His voice was beginning to fade. "Even though I used to make fun of that stuff when I was growing up..." And his voice got farther and farther. Lucky for me, I got a little more to say before I had to leave the man, baby, family, and friends I love so much against my will.

"T-t-tom-Tomoya?" I said, getting weaker now.

"Yes?" He asked, the sorrow coating his tone.

"I love you, Ushio, our friends, and family. I'll miss you." And that was it. The last thing I heard from my body was Tomoya calling my name again. Now, I was hearing him as a spirit, standing there, waiting to go where I was meant to go. I didn't want to, but I didn't have much choice, hopefully I could watch over everyone. I could just hope.

As I stood there, oblivious to them, Tomoya kept calling my name, placing my hand on little Ushio's cheek, and yet I didn't respond. As I waited... I began to think of all the good times between Tomoya and I, and I didn't want to leave. I wanted to go back. PUT ME BACK! PLEASE! But I was still here, and eventually the images began to fade and so did Tomoya. No!

As I cried I found myself sitting on a bench, on the old path up to the high school. I ran to follow it, but it was never ending. I found that from here, to the right of the bench was a small fresh, clear lake and within it I could watch my family, friends, my baby Ushio, and my husband Tomoya.

And there I sat. I watched everything over the next five year period. Family and Friends gathered at my funeral and shortly after Tomoya had my father and mother temporarily raise Ushio threw his depression. I couldn't handle this, but I wanted to know what was going on. Tomoya worked non-stop and began to smoke and drink. No Tomoya! It's just what your father did, please stop.

My mother had told my daughter that it was only ok to cry in the bathroom or in her daddy's arms.. I think that was for Ushio to tell her daddy, but I could see the sorrow in my baby, god I wish I could just hold her.

And thankfully, five years later my mother came to see him, finally getting him to come on a trip that my mother and father weren't going to go on. My mother tricked Tomoya into thinking they would be there with Ushio and Tomoya. Good thinking mom!

I could just hope everything would go well, and I would watch very carefully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, please Review!**

**Luv all you! **


	2. Long Journey

**Nagisa's Inner Voice 2:**

***Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

After watching, everything that I could once see was gone. The person of Tomoya still stood there, he wasn't exactly here yet it seemed. I waited, It was forever before I could see my dear husband and daughter again. And what I saw was spectacular. Tomoya had taken Ushio to a big flower meadow. I saw some older woman behind Tomoya who was his grandmother. This was my dream coming alive. Now I could hear conversation. That was nice.

"Ushio? Did you find it?" He asked. Ushio had lost a toy robot in the meadow. And from there it got great between them.

"No."

"Ushio, I am sorry to say this, but I don't think we can find it. I can just get you a new one at the station."

"That was the only one."

"No silly, there were a bunch at the station." Ushio got real quiet. Oh what is it sweetie. I wished I could be there to say that.

"But... that's the one you picked out." Tomoya looked slightly confused. Come on Tomoya, bond with our daughter. Please. "That was the first time... daddy." She sobbed, and I could see that Tomoya was finally understanding now. He looked as if he was about to cry. In a weird way.. I hoped so. I hoped he would become the father I knew he could be. I smiled at the way Ushio said daddy. I just wish she would say mommy. I wish that someone would tell her about me... just a little about me.

"Oh, I see." He said, care and sorrow running threw him.

"Daddy?" She asked, slightly sobbing.

"Hmm?" He asked, a smile on his face as he looked upon our daughter.

"I don't have to hold it in anymore, like you said on the train? Sanae told me the only places it is ok to cry in is the bathroom or when I am in daddy's arms." That was a good strategy, but I was kind of upset with my mother, how could she let my little girl hold it in that long? Tomoya nodded at her and Ushio immediately went into Tomoya's arms, letting it all out. Crying out her love for her father, her love for me.. a person she didn't hardly know.

It was so heart warming for me to see this, and then the their train ride home, was even better. Ushio and Tomoya were watching the sun set when Tomoya looked at Ushio again, I could see the love and adoration in his eyes. "Ushio. I could... I could tell you about.. about mommy if you would like." I smiled.. here in my personal limbo. That's when I started hearing what he thought about me. "Now.. where do I start about Mommy? Back in high school mommy was having a tough time so she cried a lot..." I smiled at his introduction of me, I did cry a lot... "that was back when we first met. She didn't believe in herself very much. I remember she was standing at the bottom of the hill at our high school and you know what she did when she was standing there that morning? She closed her eyes and she said... anpan."

I could see the small smile on Ushio's face as he told her about me. Thank you Tomoya, please tell her about me... I want her to know about me. "That was a funny habit mommy had. When she was afraid, she would say what she wanted to eat out loud and it would make her brave again. Back then, Sanae was always busy with work and didn't have time to make lunch for mommy. Of course, mommy would have been happy is she had Sanae's food. And maybe Sanae could make time if she had to, but mommy was to nice to ask her."

I had tears running down my cheeks. I love you Tomoya. "That's what your mommy was like, really sweet. Let's see... what else? Uh, she uh..." My beautiful Tomoya was about to cry.. I am sorry for leaving my sweet Tomoya. I am sorry. "Uh... your mommy.. mommy was..." His tears ran freely now. "Nagisa." He whispered.

I could see the memories in his mind... memories of when we first met, When I made dinner, when he asked me to marry him, when I embraced him. "Nagisa." He said that again twice more, crying harder each time. I saw Ushio beginning to cry, seeing Tomoya cry. I was glad that they were bonding officially now.

Ushio grabbed gently at his arm and he looked up to seeing her cry. "Daddy." Tomoya chuckled as he cried.

"Silly." She said, wiping away her tears. "Why are you crying to?" He patted her hair. "Sorry, it's nothing bad. I was just thinking of mommy." I smiled, tears running freely down my cheeks now. Oh, my sweet Tomoya. Wiping the last tear from his cheek he smiled at Ushio. "Ok, let's get back to the story." He sat up straight and looked her in the eye. "Back in high school, mommy was really excited about putting on a play, have you ever seen a play before?" Ushio shook her head, and I heard Tomoya speaking to me in his mind.

_Nagisa, I found it. I finally found it. Something only I can protect, a precious treasure that only I can protect. It was right here. Right in front of my all along. _I smiled as I heard those words. "I am glad Tomoya. I am happy. I love you." I said, in my resting place where I am forever alone. I watched my husband and daughter together and smiled.

* * *

And again I could see. First I saw my mother placing bread around in the shop. And I saw Tomoya and Ushio walk in, holding hands, and my mother gasp happily at their relationship now.

"We're home." Tomoya and Ushio said.

"Welcome back you two, Did you have fun on your big trip?"

"Yup." Ushio said, Glad to hear is sweetheart. I am glad to know you had fun with daddy.

"I had a good time, but I am still waiting on my date with you." What?.. I looked at my mother and the memory of the pretend date went in her mind. I giggled to myself.

"Huh?" My mom asked, acting oblivious. Though she knew what he was talking about.

It's not fair to promise a guy a date and not show up. Such a shame, I was looking forward to our little vacation together." My mom laughed inside, but here came my father. They had aged over the past five years... more so than I thought.

"Hey asshole! You better stop hitting on my wife." Dad! Please, why swear in front of Ushio.

"Aki!" Ushio cheered. Obviously happy to see him. Tomoya turned towards Ushio.

"Of course, you're coming on our date to Ushio, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright you can count me in to." My father said.

"Perfect," My family was becoming one again. This made me happier than I could express. "The three of us will have a great time right Tomoya?"

My dad felt left out. "Hey don't leave me out, I wanna play to." Ushio turned her head towards her daddy. Both smiled at each other.

That's when I saw later in the day, Tomoya in my old room. That entire time he was there Tomoya apologized to my mother and afterwards everything was fine. He even took my Dango's back to his home, where they originally were.

And that's where Tomoya brought our sweet Ushio to move back in with him. Our daughter was now with her father, It made me happy.

Even the baseball game between my father and Tomoya brought a smile to my soul.

* * *

The next time I was able to see again was when Ushio got ready for school. Tomoya was fixing her hat.

"All done, ready to hit the road?"

With enthusiasm she exclaimed, "yeah!" Tomoya chuckled and looked at an old photo of me.

"Ushio, say good-bye to mommy before we leave." Ushio looked at my photo and smiled.

"I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye Nagisa." He said it with such adoration it made me wish I was alive again, I wanted to be back with him, and I wanted to hold him in my arms. As they left Tomoya slowly closed the door peaking at the photo before talking Ushio to school.

* * *

Now today, what I saw... saddened me to my very core. Why? Why take her away from Tomoya to?

My little girl had earned my illness and had died in Tomoya's arms on a walk.

Tomoya begged for me to save her over and over, but there was nothing I could do, no matter how hard I tried. And right there in the snow, he collapsed with Ushio in his arms, and after that I could no longer see... I heard the body of Tomoya breathe... but he still wasn't moving... just give him time to see and acknowledge everything. And that's when I slowly walked in the other direction. Slowly.

One thing that was on my mind was.. where was my little girl, please bring her here soon.

And then... the last thing I remember is... this place of rest disappearing and I, became a glowing light, immobile. All I knew was I was going back in time, and I stopped above a time so long ago.. Ushio's birth, and here I waited... Not sure what for, but I waited.. for the next move.

All I knew now was a little girl's voice and it said, I was no longer ill and my daughter wouldn't become ill either, from there is where my long journey had come to an end, to begin all over again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please, I beg who ever reads this to please review. If I can't get some reviews soon, I am going to delete this story.**

**Luvz ya allz **

**Again please review so I know if I am going ok on this story.**


	3. New Start

**Nagisa's Inner Voice 3**

***I do not own Clannad. I am not sure who wrote it, but the credit of it and it's characters goes to whomever that may be. Enjoy!**

* * *

Before I went to the new beginning, I was put back at the foot of the hill and I was walking away, knowing that Tomoya wasn't answering me, but as I walked further away I heard him yelled. "NAGISA!" I slowed my pace and turned to see Tomoya running towards me. Again he called my name and he pulled me into his arms hugging me close. "Nagisa, I'm right here." He cried. "Don't leave me!" I hugged him for a second and looked him in the eyes.

"You had me worried. For a second there I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me." I said his face's emotion fall slightly, but ignored it. "

"I am sorry." He said.

"At first you didn't say anything. I was starting to think you might keep walking away, like you'd wished we'd never met in the first place." The tears in his eyes began to for. "I hoped that wasn't true though." And he pulled me close to him. His embrace tightening gently. His tears flowed, never ending, and I wouldn't make him stop crying, I wanted him to express himself for the time being, He hadn't heard me speak to him in five years, and that hurt me so. So I would let him cry as he held me. "Meeting you, was the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me so happy." He tightened his grip again, his grip was full of love.

"Nagisa." He cried.

"I don't want you to be lost or afraid or anything like that. From here on out, I know things might be hard sometimes, But no matter what please do not ever regret the time we spent together." I paused. "Is that to much to ask?" I asked as he cupped his hands around my face, I could see happiness, but also sorrow. I smiled at him reassuringly. And he smiled back.

"I won't regret at thing." He promised. Breathing in and out smoothly. He gently removed his hands from my face to my hands, lifting them, he lightly kissed the back of my hand. "Thank you, " and gently, but abruptly pulled me into his arms, lifting me off of the ground. And with that I was back as a moving orb of light, No! Where was I going? Not away from Tomoya again. Please, anything but that...

And here is where I found myself, again giving birth to Ushio, the pain was real, the pain of my contractions were one hundred percent real. Had we been able to start over? Tomoya's body was frozen looking me in the eyes, doing nothing. He must not have found his way yet.

But now, after my last push the baby was here, and so was Tomoya, I had closed my eyes to rest. I felt his movements threw his arm and I felt the weight of his body tilt towards me, had he thought I died again, open your eyes Nagisa, look upon your husband again. "Nagisa... Nagisa." He cried. Resting his head on my left forearm, crying. That's when I was able to open my eyes again. I moved and looked around slowly, seeing him crying. He felt my movement and I looked at him, His eyes grew wide. "Tomoya."

"Nagisa." He exclaimed quietly.

"Is something wrong Tomoya? Why do you look upset?" I asked, wanting to know what was wrong. Both of us were well aware of what had happened before... I could tell by the way he cried my name when he thought I was dead... or at least that's what I thought he was thinking.

"We're really... we're really together now right?" He asked hopeful. Of course we are Tomoya. I smiled up at him.

"Of course we are, we'll always be together. Just like we promised over and over again. I'm not going anywhere." Tomoya's face was immediately full of happiness and excitement. I had survived this time, and I was no longer sick. Thank god and I could hope that my daughter would have the same luck as I.

"That's right, just like we said." He looked down towards my left hand, lifting it and turning it slightly, holding it snuggly. Our hands fit together perfectly.

The midwife spoke up now. "Okazaki." Tomoya turned to look at her. "You don't have to worry about the health of the baby or the mother. Good job, congratulations." I smiled and looked back towards my Tomoya. That's when I heard my father speak.

"Congratulations to you to." Tomoya looked up at him. My father was smiling warmly at my husband. "You did good." Tomoya smiled at him and looked back at me and looked towards my mother when she called his name.

"Tomoya, how would you like to give little Ushio her first bath?" I felt happiness inside.

"Uh, Sure." He said quickly. Akio placed the tub of warm water on the floor and placed it next to Nagisa as the doctor instructed him what to do.

Ushio seemed to love her bath very much, I didn't blame her a bath would be nice. I congratulated Tomoya on doing a good job at it. Our baby was moving her hands everywhere and playing with her daddy's sweater.

"Look at that, as healthy as can be." My mother exclaimed.

"I hope when she gets bigger, she will be as strong as she is now."

"She will be." Tomoya said, assurance in his voice. "She'll have a strong body and mind. Don't you worry." I smiled.

"Ok," I turned my head towards the window and saw bright white lights. It was so beautiful. "Hey Tomoya!" I exclaimed quietly. "Look outside. Open the curtain, it's so pretty." I loved it, the white orbs floated happily up towards the sky.

"Huh?" Everyone asked and Tomoya opened the curtain and froze... I would ask him later. From that point dad went outside to smoke and Tomoya laid on one side of the bed while I am on the bed and we put Ushio in the middle and we sang the dango song to her.

From that point on everything was as it should be, I wasn't getting sick so much anymore and Ushio never got sick once. And Tomoya and I were together now. That's what made me truly happy.

* * *

Today was going to be a great day. It was New Years Eve and Ushio was only four weeks old. We invited our friends over and we were preparing. I was making food, and I bathed Ushio afterwards. Tomoya was cleaning and arranging spots in the living room.

We spent three hour arranging everything and sat down to relax, so I began to breastfeed baby Ushio.

Just as I was doing that Tomoya was talking to me. "You know, I am so happy that we were able to start over." I smiled and nodded at him.

"I couldn't agree more... but something makes me wonder how it happened. I mean I am happy to be back, I am just curious how.." I said, he looked curious.

"Yeah, I have been wondering about that myself... but as it seems, you and I are the only ones aware of this, so let's keep it that way." I nodded

"It's probably a good idea." I just finished feeding Ushio and laid her on her bed and I came back out to find Tomoya waiting there to kiss me. We kissed for a slightly second and just then there was a knock on the door. Tomoya went to answer it, and just like last time it was Sunahara was here first and everyone was behind him.

Everyone was so excited to see us. "Nagisa," Kyou looked down at my stomach. "Wow! You guys had your baby?"

"Yep, she is napping at the moment, come on in everyone. There is a spot for everyone." I said. Everyone smiled at me and nodded at me, or hugged me, mostly Kyou hugged me. This time Sunahara brought Mei with him to the New Years celebration and she was excited to see us.

"Hi Nagisa, Hi Tomoya, nice to see you."

"Hi Mei." After everyone was seated and ready, each one grabbed some Sake and drank their cup, for some reason, I was able to control the drunkness better. I wasn't even drunk just a little dizzy.

After an hour I was back to normal and that's when I brought the food out. We had Bento, Miso soup, rice, fried rice, and some other stuff, just as I finished setting everything on the table, our little Ushio cried from inside a space we made in the closet. The only reason we did so was so we could some adult time while she got her nap, and she had plenty of room in the closet we had that it could be considered another bedroom. I was about to get up and get when, when Tomoya got up before me and went to the huge closet. We all got quiet to hear him talking to our baby.

"Hey Ushio. You alright sweet pea?" He asked. I giggled in response and he carried her out as I cradled Ushio in my arms. Our friends watched us intently and it was great. They were so excited. Mei had no clue that I was even pregnant it seemed.

I was glad now, our family was happy, our friends got to meet Ushio and everything was as it should be. The universe gave us our lives back, and I was happy. I couldn't be more happier than I was now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	4. Future

**Nagisa's Inner Voice 4**

***I do not own Clannad. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nagisa's POV**

After our resurrection our future was much brighter. My illness was now gone, and my daughter Ushio, luckily never got my illness.

We were constantly taking family trips to a meadow full of yellow puffy flowers. As the future went on Tomoya and I were able to buy a home with Two three bedrooms, just in case we thought it was maybe safe enough to have another kid, which we wanted to badly now that our little Ushio was going so quickly.

She was eight years old when we found that our friend Kyou was Nagisa's teacher.

But again, time went by way to fast. Tomoya and I went to the doctor about having an other baby and I gave birth to a little boy two years later.

The hardest part for us was Ushio's teenage years. As soon as she hit ninth grade boys were always around our house, it was a little frustrating.

And eventually a boy by the name of Isamu Yori caught the eye of our daughter.

Tomoya never realized it, but he was more like my father than he thought. But later we found that both of us were just like my parents, always happy with each other, always happy with our kids.

And honestly, Our daughter Ushio and her boyfriend Isamu were just like Tomoya and I and that's where I found happiness for them, there is no greater joy for a parent than knowing that your child is successful and happy.

And that's exactly how we were. Happy.

Thank you to whom ever granted us this wish to be a happy family once more. Thank you!

* * *

**Ok, so, that's the last chapter. I know it was short and I am sorry, I just couldn't come up with a lot of ideas. I hope you still like it though. Please review.**


End file.
